


Conference Call

by omgbubblesomg



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my alien, M/M, Multi, Other, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Restraints, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Venom is stretched out over the bed and at first glance it could be mistaken for a very shiny, lumpy black sheet. Except the lumps aren’t lumps. They’reEddie.





	Conference Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HazelDomain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/gifts).

> Happy birthday Hazel! It's been a rough year but let's start the new one on the right track: with gratuitous poly porn!
> 
> Thanks to GertieCraign for helping with ideas while I struggled with having three different pronouns in the same bed together. Love u long time xoxo

“Eddie? I brought lasagne!” She drops the shopping bag on the counter and starts to unpack, still yelling. “Are you hungry now or do you want it later?”

There’s no response so she puts the container in the fridge and goes looking. The kitchen and lounge are both empty, which is odd. It’s not like Eddie to go out on a work night. He barely even leaves the apartment on the weekend. Anne finds it unlikely that his habits have changed even though he’s single now.

Well, single-_ish._ Venom kind of counts.

“Vee?” she calls. “Eddie? Honey are you home?” She pokes her head into the bathroom, then the laundry. Both empty. Finally she opens the bedroom door and… “Well, that explains it.”

Venom is stretched out over the bed and at first glance it could be mistaken for a very shiny, lumpy black sheet. Except the lumps aren’t lumps. They’re _Eddie. _Venom’s attached at all four corners of the bed so not even an inch of Eddie is visible. It looks tight and unyielding, like thick plastic or even rubber, but on closer inspection it’s actually a writhing mass of thick tentacles wriggling over an Eddie-sized lump. The Eddie-lump is barely moving. She puts her hand over what she assumes is Eddie’s head and kisses him on what she assumes is his cheek. Venom forms a face next to her hand and she gives it a kiss, too. _Good symbiote._ Its tongue lolls out and it bares all its teeth in a grin that means it’s doing something _fun._

“Hey there, Vee.”

**“Annie,”** it says in that way that’s special just to Venom. Like it’s so _pleased_ to see her. It pauses, then, **“Eddie says hello.”**

“Oh yeah? And what are you two up to?” she asks, even though the answer is… somewhat obvious.

**“Sex,”** Venom says anyway. The Eddie-lump jerks weakly and Anne wonders what _exactly_ they’re up to under there. This _thing_ between the four of them is mostly just sharing stories about their sex lives—plus a sexy hand-job now and then—but she wouldn’t be averse to a little live demonstration. Especially if she gets to tell Dan about it later.

“Anything exciting?” she says, testing the waters. Drool spills off Venom’s tongue onto its own shiny body.

Its grin gets even wider. **“We,”** it says, practically purring, **“discovered edging.”**

Her skin gets tight all over, like she’s absorbed a little bit of Venom just by talking to it. God, that’s, that’s… “Oh,” she manages. She bites her lip. Releases. “Is that…? Are you enjoying it?”

Venom cackles and does a full-body wriggle that rattles the bed frame. Instead of answering out loud it sinks back into its own skin until its eyes and mouth are no longer visible. Nothing happens for a long moment and then the Eddie-shaped lump lurches up, pressing against Venom so for a moment Anne can see each of his limbs starkly outlined against the black. His hands are palm-out beside his head and his legs are spread wide, toes almost against the corners of the bed. Venom wrestles him back down against the mattress and this time Anne gets to see exactly where the tentacles are writhing. There are things moving between Eddie’s thighs and around his chest and neck. Eddie jerks again but this time Venom’s holding him so tight he barely moves.

Venom’s head reforms, this time over Eddie’s crotch.

**“Want to see?”** it says, sly like only a human-devouring alien with a sex addiction can be.

_“Please.”_

Venom opens its mouth wide, then wider still, sinking back as it does until the head of Eddie’s dick emerges from in between its jaws like a terrifyingly toothy reverse blowjob. For a moment Anne doesn’t even recognise Eddie’s cock. It’s practically purple, so swollen there’s no chance in hell that he’s not going to come right this second. But then Venom sinks back even lower and she sees the tendrils looped tight around the base of his cock, and the solid black mass stretching his balls so far away from his body that they’re almost as rock hard as his dick. She clambers onto the bed for a better look, trusting Venom to hold her. Obligingly it opens wider so she can peer into the window of its mouth to see where an enormous tentacle is wedged in Eddie’s ass.

The muscles of Eddie’s thighs are flexing relentlessly but he appears to be completely immobile. Nothing else is moving. Venom’s not even fucking him right now, but Eddie’s dick flexes helplessly and a tiny bead of precome oozes from his slit. So small it’s barely there at all. God, they’d done some similar stuff when they’d been together but never has she ever seen Eddie’s cock straining so hard for release.

Her hands are braced on Eddie’s Venom-clad hips and she leans down to take the tiny droplet on the tip of her tongue. She barely even touches his dick but his body heaves beneath her, she can feel every one of his muscles clenching like he’s fighting to throw himself into her.

**“Don’t swallow,”** Venom orders suddenly, face reappearing as Eddie’s cock is swallowed back up. **“Eddie wants a kiss.”**

_Well, since you asked so nicely…_

She knee-walks a few inches up the bed until Venom opens another window over the lump that must be Eddie’s head. Anne has to tip her own head back and squeeze her eyes shut to stop herself from moaning out loud. Black tendrils engulf Eddie’s face, plugging up his mouth, his ears, his nose. There’s no part of Eddie that isn’t full of Venom. She looks back down in time to see the black swarm parting over Eddie’s eyes and then he’s gaping up at her, pupils blown so wide he’s barely got any iris left. She blows him a kiss then gets front row seats to the spectacle of Venom’s tentacles sliding one-by-one out of Eddie’s mouth, leaving him wide and wet and panting. Tears spring to his eyes as he gags on each one, coughing on his own drool.

_“Annie,”_ he cries, slurring terribly around the single tentacle still left in his mouth. The flush on his cheeks is fever-high and his hair is dark with sweat. She can feel his chest heaving as he gulps in air. He looks… _debauched. _His beautiful plush lips are red and swollen and she can’t help herself. She leans down to slip her tongue between them, licking at Venom’s tentacle and then Eddie’s tongue, drinking in the sounds he makes. Venom’s tentacle softens and spreads, making room for her. It pulls out to lick around the edges of Eddie’s mouth and then her own, so it feels like they’re sharing the kiss.

“Hey, babe,” she says eventually, almost breathless against Eddie’s mouth. Venom vibrates beneath her and she laughs. “Hey, babe_s,”_ she corrects.

“Annie,” is all Eddie can say in return, rough and plaintive. “Annie, _please.”_

And just like that, she’s wet. Eddie always could do that to her. She settles more of her weight on his stomach, rocking gently to relieve some of the ache. Eddie lets out an honest-to-god _sob._

“Please,” he begs. “Annie, please, I—I can’t, I—”

**“Not yet,”** Venom answers for her, face appearing next to her knee. Its tongue unfurls to slap wetly against Eddie’s cheek, and another tentacle slides into his panting mouth, moving to the side to stretch his cheek out obscenely.

“It _hurts,”_ Eddie garbles around the intrusion. His eyes are barely tracking but he’s tuned to Venom, not Anne. This is Venom’s show, after all. But… Well, Anne can add a little personal touch, can’t she? She was going to call Dan anyway, after all.

“Maybe we need a medical opinion,” she says, already pulling out her phone. “Just to be sure.”

Dan picks up on the first ring, and she gets the familiar little thrill of happiness at seeing his face. One year together and she still loves him just as much as she did when they first met.

“Sweetheart,” she says. “Is this a good time?”

Something in the way she says it or the way she looks must give her away. Dan’s eyebrows go way up, then he looks down as though he can see the rest of the room through the phone, even though she’s angled it upwards.

“You’re at Eddie’s,” he says astutely, the corners of his mouth tipping up. His camera angle changes as he gets up from wherever he was sitting and then he’s in a bedroom, grinning at her. “My meetings are all over for today,” he says. “Why don’t you tell me what you’re up to instead?”

She laughs, delighted, and flops down over Eddie’s chest, bringing the phone down level with their faces. Venom helpfully tilts Eddie’s head to the side so they’re all smiling at the camera, though ‘smiling’ might be a bit of a stretch in Eddie’s case. He looks like he can barely see the phone.

Dan’s always been an open book, so it’s obvious what he’s thinking when his eyes open wide and his mouth parts. She can almost see his left hand sliding down between his legs to rub against the weight of his dick, already perking up. Eddie does that to them both.

“We need some professional advice,” she says, and Dan sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it absentmindedly as his eyes flick between them both.

“I’ll say,” he agrees.

**“Eddie is in pain,”** Venom pipes up, sliding up close until all the camera can see is one of its eyes, because no one’s been able to teach it about video calling yet.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Dan says, and from the way he says it Anne knows he’s got one hand in his pants already.

“Dan,” Eddie whines, but his mouth is full of Venom and Dan ignores him anyway.

“Why don’t you show me the problem?” Dan prompts, and Anne rises up on her knees to direct the phone between her thighs, so Dan has some good framing for when Eddie’s cock bounces free again. Eddie cries out as it slaps against his stomach once before being held rigidly upright.

**“We’ve tried everything,”** Venom says dutifully. It licks a wet line up the side of Eddie’s cock and Eddie _howls._

“Oh, Christ,” she hears Dan mutter, and suddenly she needs hands on herself. Like, _right now._ She props the phone on the nightstand so Dan has a view of the bed and pulls her skirt up to slip a hand into her underwear. Dan swears again and she grins at him. She’s not wearing anything all that sexy. Dan’s not home til Friday and it’s not like she _expected_ this to happen. But the sound of him groaning makes her feel like the sexiest thing alive. And then Venom pulls Eddie’s head up so he can see too, and she can’t help it, she shows off a little. Throws her head back and rocks in place, her hand tenting her panties obscenely so everyone can see the movement of her middle finger against her clit.

**“Eddie thinks you’re gorgeous,”** Venom tells her, and she looks down to see why, exactly, Eddie can’t tell her this himself. And the answer is obvious: Venom. His mouth is stuffed full again and she can see his throat clenching around an intermittent intrusion. His eyes are half-focused on hers and she gets a second to smirk at him before Venom drags him back down beneath the implacable stretch of its body.

“Kiss them,” Dan orders roughly, voice already shot. Anne holds the lump of Eddie’s face and kisses over his mouth. Wet, obscene. She’s got an audience, after all. Venom goes soft around her lips, letting Eddie feel her, though he can’t kiss back. Dan makes a choked sound and she kisses harder. Venom tastes a little metallic, but mostly it tastes like Eddie. Between her thighs she can feel the writhe of it. She imagines it pinching Eddie, stroking him, keeping him so so close to an edge he can’t reach.

“Eddie’s all filled up,” she tells Dan, tipping her head only slightly to the side so Eddie can feel her mouth moving. He’ll know they’re talking about him, but he won’t be able to hear what they’re saying.

“All filled up?” Dan says. “I can see one hole that’s empty.” He nods down to where Eddie’s dick is still exposed.

Oh. “That’s just _mean,”_ Anne teases, but it’s hot, too. Plugging Eddie up so even if he comes he won’t really get to come. “You ever heard of sounding, Vee?”

**“No,”** Venom admits. It pauses for a moment, then grins. **“But Eddie has.”** Eddie’s fingers almost manage to clench beneath Venom’s skin. Anne grabs the phone and turns around completely so she’s straddling Eddie backwards, the camera pointed down at his dick. She expects Venom to form a thin rigid tentacle, or maybe something a bit wrigglier. But of course this is _Venom,_ and at heart it’s a show-off.

For a moment nothing happens. Eddie’s cock stands directly vertical, pointing straight at the ceiling and begging for release almost as clearly as Eddie himself had. The next second Eddie freezes beneath her, and then his hips manage to arch just enough that Anne gets lifted off the mattress for a second before Venom shoves him back down. She holds the phone right over Eddie’s dick, and they both get to see the base swell almost imperceptibly.

“Is it—?” Dan chokes.

And yeah. _Yeah,_ it is.

“Venom,” Anne gasps, and puts her other hand back in her panties. Oh, that’s… that’s…

The swelling slides up Eddie’s cock, plugging him from the inside out. She can’t even begin to imagine what that must feel like. Like coming, except not. Like getting reverse fucked.

“Slower,” Dan begs, and the last inch happens torturously slow. Venom’s playing with them all, now. It goes soft beneath her until her thighs are cradled in the same thin layer as Eddie is. It’s comforting and warm for a moment before Venom simply curls through the fabric of her underwear and shreds it.

**“Annie,”** it says. **“You should hear how pretty he begs, Annie.”**

“Show me,” she demands at the same time as Dan. She’s so _close._ She eases off, circling her clit gently to stretch the moment out. The bit of Venom that’s beneath her is getting slippery, and though it’s not directly fucking her it’s certainly helping her along. She can feel it moving along Eddie’s skin, inadvertently writhing against her, too.

The slit of Eddie’s cock widens and blackness seeps out, solidifying almost immediately. She imagines Venom penetrating all the way through Eddie’s dick and straight into his balls. She imagines Venom swelling him out impossibly, making him so full he would be more symbiote than human.

She presses down against Eddie’s stomach and Venom gives way, so she’s pressed directly against his skin. Eddie’s like a furnace, and the muscles of his stomach jump like they’re fighting just as hard as the rest of him. She spreads her legs as wide as she can to rut against him and it’s impossible but when has that stopped them? It’s enough, it’s more than enough. She rocks in place and comes with a sharp cry, shaking against him and clenching hard, and she can _feel_ the way Eddie screams at that. His chest squeezing and his body shaking as he tries to follow her over.

**“Annie,”** Venom purrs, and “Anne,” Dan says a second later, sounding absolutely _wrecked._ That’s the voice he reserves for when she’s about to suck him to a heart-stopping orgasm, which is interesting because her mouth isn’t anywhere near his dick.

But it _is_ near Eddie’s dick.

“Vee,” she says, and Venom already knows what she wants. It lifts her up and spins her around so she’s back where she started, straddling Eddie’s thighs. She wriggles in place just to feel the aftershocks kick-up against his legs. And Eddie’s dick is _right there_, plugged up and straining. She holds the phone with both hands on Eddie’s stomach, so all Dan can see is Eddie’s poor abused dick and behind that, Anne’s open mouth.

“Baby,” Dan says, and she can hear the sound of his hand moving. The flesh-on-flesh of it.

“Want me?” she asks, licks her lips and opens wide the same as she does when she’s between his legs and being cheeky.

Venom answers for them all. **“Annie,”** it says. **“Do it, Annie.”**

She sucks the tip of Eddie’s cock into her mouth and lets Dan watch her do it. Thinks about it being _his_ dick, or better yet, both of them at once. Both of them side by side and begging, with Venom there to keep them in check.

She puts the mental image aside with a little bookmark _to be accessed later._

She tongues under the head of Eddie’s cock and rides the impotent thrust of Eddie’s hips. Venom is a few degrees cooler than Eddie’s skin and it feels interesting in her mouth. A little surreal.

The sound of Dan’s hand speeds up and she opens her mouth wide just as Dan says _“Now,”_ and Venom sinks under Eddie’s skin all at once. Eddie _screams_ and every limb flails up as one, no finesse or direction, and his cock jerks so hard it must hurt as it slaps into the top row of her teeth but that doesn’t seem to matter because he’s coming so hard he’s practically vibrating with it. He paints the inside of her mouth, her cheek, her lips, her chin. He’s so loud she can barely hear Dan groaning a second behind him. She closes her eyes and waits a few seconds before sucking the head of Eddie’s dick gently, very gently, because she still knows how he likes it and she wants to hear the sound he makes when she sucks a little too hard and his exhausted limbs flail again at the overstimulation.

She keeps her eyes closed and waits for Venom to do the rest. She feels it rise up over Eddie’s skin again, more like a hug than a restraint this time. And it draws her up with it until she’s lying alongside Eddie. Venom’s huge wet tongue slides over her face, cleaning her up, and then she wipes the drool off onto Eddie’s pillow, and then she’s opening her eyes to Eddie’s glazed ones, and she kisses him on the nose.

“Hey, there,” she says.

“Hnn,” Eddie manages.

“You did so good,” she tells him, and he smiles tiredly in her general direction. From down near their knees she can hear Venom and Dan talking, but she ignores them in favour of slinging an arm over Eddie’s waist. “How do you feel?”

“Errrng.”

“That good, huh?”

“’s better with you,” Eddie slurs, which earns him another kiss. Then Venom’s depositing the phone and a bottle of water on the pillow above them and she pulls Eddie up so he’s leaning on her and she’s leaning on the headboard. He’s completely naked and she’s still mostly dressed, but Venom wraps around them both anyway so it doesn’t really matter.

**“I am cuddling you,”** Venom tells them, and Anne hears Dan laughing over the speaker.

“You don’t have to do it out loud!”

Venom just cuddles harder. Anne opens the bottle of water with her teeth and helps Eddie hold it while he drinks. She pats the pillow with her other hand until she finds the phone.

“That was fun,” she tells Dan when she finds it. “But I don’t think Vee has the hang of aftercare yet.”

“I’ll say. It says I should fly back to come join you in bed.”

“Venom doesn’t understand time zones,” she laughs.

**“You don’t understand time zones,”** it says mulishly. Eddie hiccoughs in between them, already halfway asleep.

Venom and Dan have identically fond expressions, which is a bit of an accomplishment since one of them barely has a face. Dan catches her looking and blows her a kiss. “You’ll stay with them tonight?”

“Obviously.”

“Annie,” Eddie mumbles.

“Oh hey, honey. Wanna say good night to Dan?”

Eddie blinks and then squints at the phone. He lifts one hand up, and there are black tendrils entwined around his fingers that wave at the same time he does.

“Night, Eddie,” Dan replies, and then he winks at Anne and hangs up.

“I like Dan,” Eddie says, burrowing down into the mattress.

**“I am cuddling you,”** Venom says again, affronted.

“You like Dan too, you big worm.”

Anne laughs, can’t help it. She snuggles in next to Eddie. She needs to have a shower and find an old shirt to wear to bed, but for now she’s pretty content to stay here and let Venom tell them how it’s cuddling them.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's your READ MORE! I can't post an Eddie/Venom/Anne/Dan fic and not rec the reason i ship these guys in the first place. If you liked this fic you HAVE to read [Taking Everyone For a Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437236/chapters/38487839) by Nonymos. This fic is SO good and Hazel is the reason I read it and thus the reason I found this OT4 so, there ya go.   
Want more? Try [It's Only Weird if you Make it Weird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230686) by Flowerparrish and Kaoticalmanac. It's a bit shorter and still manages to be cute and sexy in equal measures.
> 
> Thanks for reading, pals. You are the syms to my biote.


End file.
